


I tried and so did lance

by CrYiNiNtHeClUb (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Tried, M/M, Single Parent Lance (Voltron), if I don’t like it, imma delete it, so don’t be surprised, when it just dissapears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CrYiNiNtHeClUb
Summary: Just me a shitty writer righting a shitty story and everything I right is just langst bamfLance or just lance being good so give it a chance if you don’t like it please leave some hate comments and just leave my fic alone and wait for it to disappear
Relationships: Keith/Lance, Romelle/Allura, Shiro/Adam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It was a fine Monday morning in September, Shiro,Adam,Keith and Allura were sitting in a coffee shop talking before school started.

Allura turned around to face the counter cause she heard someone she knew,that’s when she spotted lance walking back with three coffees,credit card stuffed between lips.

”Hey,Lance!”Allura shouted to the brunette who snapped his head towards the girl smiling,and making his way over.

”mey ua”Lance greeted voice muffled due to the card.Allura took it out so he could speak clearly.”Hey ‘lura”lance said setting his dinks down and picking up his credit card and putting it in his wallet, “who are those extra coffees for?”Allura asked the brunette brushing the previous interaction over.

”mine”Lance deadpanned pulling his coffees closer as If someone would steal them.” _laaaaance_ ” Allura said disappointed.   
“I know,I know”lance said “but coffee’s to great to just let go”lance shrugged as Allura raised and eyebrow.”well I gotta go,see you in class”lance mock saluted before bowing and saying “your highness,Please forgive me for my urgencies and I may pay you back later princess”he finished before grabbing his coffees and heading out the door.

”so that’s where the twitter name came from”shiro said laughing as Allura elbowed him.  
  


They finished their coffees and headed to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the kiddies  
> Shiro and Keith were gonna meet Elena in this chapter but when I finished my internet glitched and the whole chapter got reset so I writing the chapter agin but it's different

"Keith,why don't you just move out?"shiro nervously said blushing prefuosly.

* * *

Keith had just come home from school and was looking for shiro,he opened shiro's bedroom door to see shiro laying on Adam,underneath the covers(thank god).

Keith ran out while two boyfriends got dressed,so they could talk.

* * *

"I don't know how to buy a house"Keith replied.

"I could buy it for you?"shiro suggested

"You can't cook what makes you think I will trust you with buying an apartment?"Keith raised an eyebrow

"I would do it for you"Adam said from his place on the couch.

"Will you?cause I don't wanna see whatever that was"Keith said 

Shiro blushed while Adam just laughed

"Yeah,I will"

"Cool,do it now Adam"shiro said

* * *

"It's great to see all your stuff out of my house."shiro said looking around at all the boxes.

"Not all,there are still some stuff left"Keith said headed back down the stairs.As they were tho they heard a baby crying,but it wasn't loud so Keith didn't mind living a few doors down that crying baby.

Shiro and Keith got more boxes and headed back upstairs,that's when they heard shouting,sounded like a karen,so they ignored it.

They got upstairs and got a good look at what's happening a woman standing outside a door screaming at someone,who wasn't visible in their field of sight.

"HOW ARE THEY EVEN LETTING YOU STAY HERE WITH THAT INFANT?!”

”listen ma’am-”the person now identified as a guy tried.

”DONT ‘MA’AM’ ME,MY KID IS TRYING TO SLEEP AND THIS BRAT WONT SHUT UP!”

thats when Allura came running up,pushing past shiro and Keith shouting out a “hey guys” on her way.

She rushed and stood between the guy and woman and straight on slapped her.

”watch your fucking mouth,lady”  
  
“DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?!I’M CALLING THE POLICE,THIS IS ASSAULT!”the Karen said walking away and taking her phone out.

”yeah like you didn’t just slap a minor”the guy said finally stepping out,low behold Lance McClain in all his glory,holding a little girl,and a another little boy clutching his leg.

”MINOR?!KIDS ARENT ALLOWED TO HAVE KIDS!YOU PROBABLY KIDNAPPED THEM!” the Karen started dialing and put the phone to her ear walking away.

Lance looked at Allura and pointed at the lady with his eyes and eyebrows,then raised an eyebrow.

Allura just shrugged before picking the little boy up.

* * *

Everything was okay now,the police came and everything was cleared up,lance didn’t press any charges.

Shiro and Keith were confused on why the lady said that “kids aren’t allowed to have kids” they figured he was just babysitting,seeing how much they looked like him was clear they were siblings.

or were they?.......


	3. Not a chapter and not important

This story is really going great.  
Maybe because in this added less of lance being cool and protective and sad and adding actual plot  
If anyone has any ideas of what i could add,tell me.  
If you don’t like me and hate my fics and are an absolute ass please do leave hate comments


	4. IMPORTANT

I Have changed the first chapter so that Keith and lance don’t know each other,when I introduce them in another chapters don’t be confused and please leave some ideas cause I have no idea what to do


End file.
